Core 002 - Project Summary/Abstract - Developmental Funds Developmental Funds are linked to the strategic and programmatic priorities of the Chao Family Comprehensive Cancer Center (CFCCC) and provide critical support to enhance key scientific research by Cancer Center Members. Prior CCSG Developmental Funds provided support for two Staff Investigators and for pilot projects. Use of Developmental Funds is closely linked to the overall Planning and Evaluation process within the CFCCC. Funds are requested to continue to provide partial salary support for two Staff Investigators who co-lead one of the CFCCC Disease-Oriented Teams (DOTs), to provide a portion of the costs in support of the recruitment of new cancer-focused faculty in areas of strategic need for the Cancer Center, and to fund peer-reviewed pilot projects under the auspices of a new annual RFP program. Pilot project funds from the CCSG will be matched by discretionary funds under the control of the Cancer Center Director.